Akatsuki Lords
by yurusanai
Summary: KONOHA UNIVERSITY, one of the most prestigious colleges of the Hidden Villages. Oh, but who cares about that? The founders of Akatsuki, an artist & performer club is on the scene, and Itachi as PRESIDENT. WOO


**Author's Note**: I love AU's... and OOC-ness. It's just so much fun.

**Disclaimers**: Not owning Naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONES**; c_hickory chick_

"Oh, shit." cursed Deidara, hopping around the room. He was holding a clay figure in his arms as always, and trying not to drip on the expensive carpet as he raced about the large mansion looking for his house mates.

Yes, they were rich. Very rich. They were the rich kids of the prestigious Konoha University. However, their mannerisms and interests were, by a long shot, far from what the 'normal' rich kids did. Whatever the Hell 'normal' meant nowadays. Although they were not well-liked by their professors, and sometimes their fellow classmates, they made quite an impression on the community of artists and performers/actors/actresses. Whatever! Their newly formed club, Akatsuki, was also very popular and surprisingly well-established, which made out to be a popular hang-out and gathering for fellow artists and budding actors/actresses. Of any kind, really!

"Itachi!" Deidara shouted desperately. "I wanna show you what I maaaaaade today!"

He turned a sharp corner and ran smack into Sasori, who was looking scruffier than usual. He must've just woken up, or gotten high again. Deidara checked his sculpture in case he might've smooshed it, but found it in tact.

"Check it out, Sasori!"

Sasori blinked at the carefully sculpted piece of art. He stretched out a pale, shaky finger and poked it lightly. It was a cute, plump owl. And Deidara was handling it like a piece of gold. _That_ had never happened before. It was still unglazed, but it had just been recently fired up in the kiln and hardened to a pasty sand color. Its eyes stared off in a hollow stare, somewhat reminiscent to the stare that Sasori was giving him.

"…whuh?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and shoved past the completely blazed Sasori in search of his other housemate, Itachi. He eventually found him in his room, where he should've looked in the first place. D'oh.

"ITACHI!"

He didn't stir from his face-plant on the bed. Deidara leapt to his bedside, and tried to shake him awake with his free hand. Itachi grumbled something about 'lazy blue birds', and slapped Deidara's hand away.

"Well, it's not really blue," siad Deidara, as if Itachi was already awake, "but it's definitely a pretty bird!"

Wow, Deidara is being kind of fruity today.

That's probably what Sasori would've said if he saw this scene, and if he wasn't stoned out of his mind. Itachi would've probably THOUGHT the same thing, but would be a little too lazy to actually say it. Okay, he's not that lazy, but you never know. He was still sleeping, anyway. One black eyeball emerged from all the saggy skin. He must've attempted another all-nighter.

_"Itaaaaaachi!"_

Now that was out of character.

"…what do you want?" asked Itachi groggily, rubbing his eyes. "I don't have class until six."

"But I made an excellent specimen!" said Deidara. He shoved the bird in Itachi's sleepy face and made it dance.

"Wha…what are you going to (_yaaaawn_)… name it?" asked Itachi.

Deidara stared at the bird for a while, then walked away with it, contemplating the question that Itachi had bestowed upon him. There were many possibilities to consider! Should it be a he, or a she? Does it have a personality that could somehow be conveyed through its name? Oh, there was justso much to think about!

"I'm going to class now!" announced Deidara, as he zipped back into the kiln room and set his bird down on his 'work-in-progress' table, along with many other various projects that he had started. The owl joined the collection of many other birds of prey,such as eagles, hawks and pidgeons. WHY he considered pigdeons a B.O.P., we'll never know.

He grabbed his bag, books and stomped out the door with a flutter in his heart.

While in the house, Itachi was fumbling out of bed, his peaceful rest ruined by Deidara. He looked at the clock, which read 2:40 PM. Deidara was going to be late for class, again. It took nearly 30 minutes to get to school from here! His eyes fell on a pair of black sweats and a dark blue sweater, where he immediately draped overhis arm,and headed towards his private bathroom. Ah, yes, the joys of being filthy rich.

_Chickry chick  
cha-la cha-la  
checkela rum in a banana-ka  
polli-ka wolla can't you see  
chickory chick it's me..._

"Uh, Itachi?"

Itachi stopped singing, and whipped around to face the intruder, who happened to be Sasori. He nearly screamed when he saw Sasori pressing his face into the glass door of his shower stall, alarmed at both the face and the inability to comprehend WHY he was entering his bathroom in the first place.

"THE HELL YOU WANT!" demanded Itachi. He covered his body with his bright fuschia scrubbing towel.

Sasori peeled his face from the glass and shrugged. Itachi could barely see the guy behind all the steam that had collected on the glass, but didn't take any chances and kept the scrubbing towel around his waist.

"Have you seen… my uhhhhhhh, my… socks?" he asked slowly, thinking about his choice of words. Itachi picked up on his hesitation, and decided that he was still a little blazed out.

"No, now get the Hell out!"

Sasori didn't listen to him and started rummaging around the bathroom, supposedly for his socks. Loud bangs and clangs could be heard, as he shuffled through Itachi's gargling cup, toothbrush and one single comb. Needless to say, there wasn't much to mess up.

"Itachi…?" asked Sasori slowly.

"What?"

"…….uhhhhhh, can I take a shooooower too?"

A small muscleof Itachi's cheektwitched momentarily before he stepped out of the stall and promptly kicking Sasori out of the room. He thought he heard Sasori whimper in protest, but ignored it and slammed the door behind him. He decided his shower was over and turned the hot water off. Man, and he was just getting to the good parts of the song, too…

_…Chickry chick  
cha-la cha-la._

* * *

OH, another fanfic. Woe is me! But I happened to really like this one. ENJOY, and PLEASE R&R! 3 


End file.
